


Meander

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [488]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Preludeinz requested: meander





	Meander

The trip from the Creighton-Ward seat to the centre of London took, on average, 48 minutes outside of peak traffic. On a good day, Parker could do it is 36.

On a very, very good day with the GDF looking the other way, Parker could do it in 18.

On a bad day, however, Parker could stretch it out to fill the best part of three hours. There was that pleasant detour along the cliff road, and the slow side road, little more than a track, through the wooded area, and a dozen other distractions Parker could deploy as needed.

When her Ladyship comes down the worn stone stairs, her hands together and her eyes not focused on anything much at all, Parker hands her gently into her seat, taking care to seal the door before strolling around to slide behind the wheel.

The coast would look spectacular this close to sunset, and the woods came alive in the dusk, he decided. They may even have to take the long, sweeping gravel drive up to the house, if the faint frown lines around her Ladyship’s eyes were still visible in the mirror.

Starting the car, Parker nosed them gently into the traffic.


End file.
